


[完结]猜猜看，哪个是你的他（TCB）

by diamond2011



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, TCB, 一句话D38, 一句话天红, 一句话火闪, 一句话警爵警, 大黄蜂, 惊天雷, 惊蜂, 清水
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 08:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16828906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamond2011/pseuds/diamond2011





	[完结]猜猜看，哪个是你的他（TCB）

*1 是系列之二，消红篇是1  
*2 接口保护色大概就类似于胖次的颜色  
*3 有一句话的PJP，D38，火闪，天红  
*4 作者一向沙雕惯了，这个真的很OOC

======================  
“现在，把光镜关上，把传感接收器关上。只能用手摸，猜一猜，哪个是你的那架小飞机？”  
闪电和大火车嘻嘻笑着，仔细检查了大黄蜂的传感设备，确保它们都被关掉了，然后冲闹翻天挤挤光镜。  
紫黑色的小飞机会意，拉着红蜘蛛酷酷卡其地变形，一左一右把惊天雷变形的小飞机夹在中间。  
三架除了涂装没有任何区别的小飞机熄灭了各自的引擎，静静地一字排开，等待大黄蜂的辨别。  
其实今天大黄蜂只是来找惊天雷，但是小黄人刚一进基地就被闪电给看到了，三变小坦克急忙拉了自己的损友大火车蹲在石头后面听墙角。惊天雷也早就发现那根直顶到天际的炮管了，但是他没有计较。大黄蜂却没有发现，他跟惊天雷聊起了上次横炮飞毛腿拉着红警消防车玩的“猜猜看，哪个是你的他”小游戏。  
闪电立刻像打开了新世界的大门。  
“什么破游戏？我才不参加！”红蜘蛛正翘着小高跟在写“背后放黑枪的1001条注意事项总结”，头也不抬地说。  
“我听说，天火跟大黄蜂的关系特别好，简直形影不离哦~~”大火车故意拖长了最后几个字。  
“我还听说大黄蜂有好多天火的私人自拍呢~~”闪电也应和着说。  
红蜘蛛：……  
红蜘蛛答应了就等于闹翻天答应了，闹翻天答应了就等于惊天雷答应了，惊天雷答应了就等于大黄蜂答应了。  
大黄蜂站在那里，他被关闭了传感设备，什么也看不到。黑暗像一团浓雾一样包裹着他，这样的环境让他不安。  
同样不安的还有惊天雷。  
他紧张地看着大黄蜂摸索着向他们三个走来。小黄人看不到，手臂试探地在空中探寻，似乎想要寻找惊天雷熟悉的触感。  
紫黑色和红白色的小飞机促狭地看着自己一模一样的兄弟，用内线互相交流着。  
【红蜘蛛内线】闹仔，地上的液体是你的传动液吗？  
【闹翻天内线】怎么可能是我的？明明是TC的！  
【惊天雷内线】你们两个都给我闭嘴！  
【红蜘蛛内线】TC你太紧张了，放轻松点宝贝  
【惊天雷内线】红蜘蛛我能打你么  
【闹翻天内线】TC你要对你家小蜜蜂有信心啊，相信他一定能找到你的  
【红蜘蛛内线】得了吧闹仔，他俩现在连手都没牵过，打死我都不信大黄蜂能找到他  
【闹翻天内线】什么？我还以为你俩至少已经对接过了  
【惊天雷内线】闭嘴闹仔！大黄蜂还是个孩子！  
【闹翻天内线】他不是已经成年了吗？你充电室里都是他资料我见过啊！  
【惊天雷内线】咳咳……我是说，他跟你们这些老油条比还是个孩子！  
【红蜘蛛内线】看来大黄蜂还是个小处机  
【闹翻天内线】处机什么的，最诱人了呀  
【红蜘蛛内线】嘿嘿嘿……  
【惊天雷内线】你们两个最好现在立刻闭嘴  
【闹翻天内线】好吧好吧。不过说真的，你们真的没牵过手？  
【惊天雷内线】没有  
【闹翻天内线】也没有接吻过？  
【惊天雷内线】没有  
【闹翻天内线】更没有对接过？  
【惊天雷内线】闹翻天你……  
【红蜘蛛内线】好啦好啦，闹仔只是想确认一下。毕竟大黄蜂挺可爱的，你难道一点念头都没有？  
【惊天雷内线】我有时候也会想要抱着他一起看电视，或者临睡时给他一个晚安吻……  
【红蜘蛛内线】你难道不想把他按在床上操哭吗  
【闹翻天内线】你不想看看他可爱的小接口长什么样吗  
【红蜘蛛内线】想想他的小管子，软软的，嵌在对接面板里面，第一次被你看到还会发抖哦  
【闹翻天内线】这个小家伙可能自己都没做过，被你一动就湿得一塌糊涂  
【红蜘蛛内线】明明说着不要，却还主动用腿夹着你的腰  
【闹翻天内线】明明已经害怕得不行了，光镜里都是清洗液，但是还死撑着  
【红蜘蛛内线】主动对你张开腿，咬着自己的嘴唇，看都不敢看你  
【闹翻天内线】听说未经情事的小处机，会对自己第一次的对象记一辈子  
【红蜘蛛内线】如果是跟我的话，我丰富的经验足以让他的第一次对接留下美好的回忆  
【闹翻天内线】哦我真想舔舔他的小腿曲线，那里一定棒极了  
【红蜘蛛内线】我猜他的接口保护色一定是亮粉色的  
【闹翻天内线】难道这种小处机不是用白色的吗  
【红蜘蛛内线】相信我闹仔，越是外表看起来沉闷的家伙内里越是骚气  
【闹翻天内线】Emmmmm……  
【红蜘蛛内线】怎么，不信？这样好了，如果大黄蜂今天选的是你或者我，那我们俩要共享大黄蜂一夜，我会给你展示一下我高超的技术的，当然了，我相信你也不差  
【闹翻天内线】保证让他生不如死？  
【红蜘蛛内线】放你流水线的尾气！是让他欲仙欲死！  
惊天雷简直生无可恋。以他对自己兄弟的理解，红蜘蛛说到做到，闹翻天显然也不是省油的灯。如果大黄蜂真的摸到了他们两个中的任一个，那他明天就别想下床了。眼看着大黄蜂慢慢地摸索过来，离他们越来越近，他的紧张就越来越凝重。  
小黄人显然也很紧张。他什么也看不到，只能试探着向前走着，双手漫无目的地在空中挥舞，他开始后悔自己为什么要参加这个游戏。可是事到如今总不能临阵退缩，他只好勉强去分辨空气中是否有一丝丝自己熟悉的气息。  
他试探着把手靠近惊天雷。  
惊天雷松了一口气。  
但是随后，闪电的声音就响了起来：“你可要确定哦小蜜蜂，错了不能改的！”  
大黄蜂急忙缩回手。  
惊天雷狠狠地瞪了闪电一眼。后者耸耸肩表示满不在乎。  
大黄蜂又把手靠近闹翻天。闹翻天得意地看了看自己的兄弟，快乐地几乎尾翼都要飞起来了。  
闪电的声音又响起来了：“你确定是这个吗，小蜜蜂？”  
大黄蜂又缩回了手。  
闹翻天瞪了闪电一眼，惊天雷则稍微放了点心。  
不管大黄蜂把手伸向谁，闪电都要捣乱，几下之后搞得大黄蜂完全失去了方向，呆呆地站在小飞机前面，不知该往哪儿伸手。  
惊天雷看着那双迷茫的光学镜头。虽然已经被关掉，可是那深邃的，纯粹的，干净的光学镜头，依然清晰地印在他的火种里。  
从第一次见到，就再也无法忘记的那抹蓝色。像纯真的孩子一样的笑容。  
大黄蜂快哭了。他不知道该怎么办，处理器里一片混乱，闪电在戏弄他，红蜘蛛和闹翻天在等着看他笑话，可是相比这些，他更担心惊天雷的失望。  
如果找不到他，惊天雷会不会很失望。  
一想到这里，小黄人的火种就像被狠狠揪起来一样，疼痛从管线里蔓延开来。  
有点滴的清洗液从光学镜里溢出来，大黄蜂想擦去，可是清洗液越来越多，他的肩甲抖动着，几乎无法控制自己。他恨自己怎么这么笨，为什么会找不到惊天雷。  
蓝色的小飞机咔哒一声变成人形，不顾身边的闹翻天和红蜘蛛的惊呼声，径直走过去，把小黄人拉进自己怀里，擦去他面甲上的清洗液。  
小黄人打开了自己的光学镜。  
蓝色的小飞机抱着他，可是表情却不怎么好看。  
闹翻天：“TC你这是犯规！”  
红蜘蛛：“他本来都要摸到我了！”  
完了，自己真的选错了。大黄蜂怯怯地想，几乎不敢看惊天雷。  
惊天雷却并没有看向他，而是看向自己的兄弟，声音也提高了一格。“大黄蜂选谁我不管，我选的是他。”  
闪电拽拽大火车的翅膀：“这是告白吗？天啊这是告白吗？快告诉我这是告白吗？”  
大黄蜂的面甲不争气地红了起来。

大黄蜂独自坐在惊天雷的充电室里。根据游戏规则，选到谁就要和谁共度一夜，这一点他是知道的。所以没被红蜘蛛或者闹翻天带走，他不由得十分庆幸。但是惊天雷好像也没有要和他对接的意思，这又让他有点苦恼。刚才惊天雷带走了他，他以为接下来会顺理成章，甚至还偷偷问了横炮一些隐秘的东西，但是现在看来，好像是无用功了。  
通讯声忽然响起，打断了他的胡思乱想。惊天雷告诉他到基地门口来，他在那里等着他。  
基地门口啊。大黄蜂叹了口气，看来是要送自己回去了。真不知道怎么面对横炮戏谑的目光，双胞胎肯定要笑话他了。

天色已经黑了，基地门口很安静。惊天雷正靠在树下等着他。  
“TC，我来了。”大黄蜂有点局促地说。“谢谢你，不过不用送我了，我自己回去就可以了。今天，很愉快。”  
“你真的愉快吗？玩这种戏弄人的游戏？”小飞机歪头看着他。  
“也算不上戏弄了，红蜘蛛和闹翻天都是跟我开玩笑的。就算我选中了他们，他们也不会跟我对接的，毕竟我一点经验也没有，他们不会喜欢的。”大黄蜂试图解释。  
“你真以为他们不会把你按在床上拆得你腿都合不上？你知道像你这样没经验的小处机在这个基地里有多抢手吗？”  
“啊？不会……不会吧？”大黄蜂被惊天雷直接的表达弄到面甲发红，好在天色掩盖了他。  
“哼。”惊天雷哼了一声。  
大黄蜂忽然明白了。“所以，你是为了不让我被他们俩带走，才主动选我的吧。”  
惊天雷不置可否。“你这样的小笨蛋，如果我不帮你，你根本就找不到我。”  
大黄蜂忽然难过起来：“所以，你其实并不喜欢我，更不想和我对接，只是为了不让红蜘蛛他们赢，才主动选我，是吧……我知道我很笨，找不到你，一定让你失望了。明明也是好朋友，不，不只是好朋友，我一直把你当成倾慕的对象……哦天啊，我在说什么？但是求求你，别打断我，让我说下去，等我说完了你就把它全忘掉……我，我真的不知道该怎么说，但是我喜欢和你在一起！你跟其他虎子们不一样，你救过我，也不滥杀无辜，你是个好人……不，我不是要说这个，我是说，我一直都喜欢你……呜呜求你别看我，把头扭过去，让我一个人说完，说完我就走了，我再也不来了……但是我喜欢你啊……抱歉你可能一点都不喜欢我，也会觉得我很烦，但是我再也不会烦你了……你可能更生气了，我喜欢你还找不到你，我是不是太笨了，肯定让你很失望，但是对不起，我就是没办法我就是喜欢你……呜呜呜呜求你快点转过去！不许看我！”  
惊天雷站在原地一动不动。  
“好吧，你不转过去，那我就去你背后！”大黄蜂大义凛然地抹了把清洗液，走到惊天雷的背后。他只能看到小飞机蓝色的机翼，上面有红色的条纹，还有紫色的标志。他伸出手去，触摸着那片凉凉的金属，流畅的条纹在他指尖慢慢展开。他一点一点抚摸着，像是要把这片机翼，和机翼的主人刻进火种里一样。  
“我能抱抱你吗？”大黄蜂抽噎着说。“只有这一次，以后不管你的火种伴侣是谁，我保证不会跟任何人说今天的事，我知道你也会把我忘掉……所以，我能抱抱你吗？就一下？”  
没得到惊天雷的回答，大黄蜂鼓足勇气，轻轻地把手臂放在小飞机的腰间，摩擦着那里光滑的管线。他把头靠在小飞机的后背，面甲紧挨着那片冰冷的，坚硬的金属，他的清洗液滴在上面，把小飞机的后背弄得湿哒哒的。  
“谢谢。”大黄蜂用几乎只有自己才能听到的声音说。  
结束了，该说的都说了，以后不可能再见面了。大黄蜂准备收回自己的手臂。  
手却突然被拽住了。在他还没反应过来的时候，手指上忽然一紧，一个冰凉的物体被套在了他的手指上。惊天雷转过身来，握着他的手，忽然单膝跪在他面前。  
大黄蜂顿时手足无措，他结结巴巴地问：“TC，TC……你要干什么？”  
惊天雷低头吻了吻他的手指。这时大黄蜂才发现自己无名指上套着一枚戒指，精巧的六棱戒托上有一颗雕刻异常漂亮的蓝宝石。  
“我很高兴听到你的话，大黄蜂。”惊天雷缓缓开口了，他的光镜仿佛一池春水，静谧地流淌在大黄蜂的指尖。夜已经深了，细碎的星空洒在那片深渊里，有淡色的星星在倒映在闪烁。  
“你刚才的话，我忘记也好，记得也好，都不重要。重要的是我接下来要说的话，和我想听到的你的回答。”  
大黄蜂愣愣地看着他。  
“大黄蜂，你愿意做我的火种伴侣吗？”  
“我，我……”大黄蜂因为太过震惊而发不出一个字。  
“快说你愿意！”闹翻天忽然从树上探出脑袋，大声吼道。  
“我愿意！”大黄蜂被吓了一跳。  
“磨磨蹭蹭的，直接扛起来扔到充电床上不就好了吗？”闹翻天抱怨。  
“就是，我的翅膀都要被露水腐蚀了。”红蜘蛛也从树上露出脑袋。  
“你还算好的，闪电已经快把我踩扁了。”旁边树上露出了大火车的脑袋。  
“抱歉兄弟，下次我一定少吃点！”闪电哈哈笑着说。  
“你们……”大黄蜂看着一个一个露出来的脑袋，嘴巴张成O型。  
“TC说要向你求婚，让我们帮忙，可是等了半天你们也进入不了正题，急死我了。”闹翻天跳下来，又变成飞机形态，发动引擎。“干完活我就走了啊，饿死了。”  
紫黑色的小飞机和红白色的小飞机先后呼啸上天，接着又是一个盘旋，向着大黄蜂直直地飞过来。大黄蜂吓得闭上光镜，惊天雷一把把他拉进自己怀里。  
红色的花瓣从两架小飞机的机腹里洒出，飘飘扬扬落下来，洒在惊天雷和大黄蜂的身上，又打着转掉在地上。  
闪电按了一个开关，周围立刻亮了起来。排列成心形的拉住围住他们两个，把拥抱的身影圈在里面。火苗暖暖地跳动着，温柔了整个空间。  
大黄蜂窝在惊天雷的怀里，小声地说：“TC，但是你真的想好了吗？我机型不够高大，长得也不够漂亮，我一点也不完美……”  
惊天雷捏住大黄蜂的下巴，面甲上的表情立刻变得生气。不过连大黄蜂都看得出来他是装的。  
“你抱了我还对我表白，还把清洗液和鼻涕都弄在我后背，现在转身就想走？”  
大黄蜂终于忍不住噗嗤一声笑了。  
“那我帮你弄干净……”  
他的话没说完。剩下的词语淹没在惊天雷炽热甜蜜的吻中。

【后记1】  
“又让干活，还不管饭，还虐狗！”回去的路上，闹翻天愤愤地抱怨。  
“我的放黑枪1001条注意事项总结还没写完呢，今晚又要熬夜肝文了。”红蜘蛛打着哈欠说。  
“大火车，TC真是个文艺青年，这么浪漫！以后你求婚也得照着做！”闪电扯了扯大火车的翅膀。  
“要那些没用的东西干嘛？还不如我直接把你打晕了扛回我充电室里！”大火车不以为然地说。

【后记2】  
铁皮抱着擎天柱的腰，拼命阻拦：“大哥，冷静啊！孩子长大了，跟谁谈恋爱跟谁对接这都是自由，你不能一直把他当小孩！”  
千斤顶也在一边拦着：“就是啊大哥，自由权利归众生。他愿意跟谁对接就跟谁对接吧！”  
爵士看着录音机拍回来的照片：“哇，这么浪漫！又是飞机撒花瓣又是心形蜡烛……哇，戒指这么大……警车将来不管是我求婚还是你求婚都要照着这个标准来！”  
铁皮：“什么？求婚？”  
警车：“没错。大黄蜂接受了惊天雷的求婚，所以他以后就不回来了。”  
铁皮：“我拆你流水线的惊天雷你给我等着！”  
救护车：敢拐走我们家小蜜蜂，这个仇我记下了。

断子绝孙脚就是这么来的。

【后记3】  
“你看，我就说嘛，这个游戏很好玩的，你真的不要爵士试试吗？”烟幕再一次来到警车的办公室，企图劝说自己的弟弟来一次可以调剂生活的小游戏。  
“三个达特森玩，挺合适的。”蓝霹雳随口附和。  
烟幕赞许地点点头，再次看向警车。“你不想看看爵士能不能一下子就找到你吗？你们可是火种伴侣哦。”  
警车拿起一块数据板看了看。“可以。”  
“哇天啊，警车你居然答应了！”蓝霹雳不可思议地把能量糖塞进嘴里。  
警车扬了扬手里的数据板。“敌无双3天之后会回来，我想，他也许有兴趣跟你玩这个小游戏。”  
副官大人冲烟幕露出了爵士之外几乎没人见过的微笑。


End file.
